Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is a cartoon character who was created in 1928 by Ub Iwerks and Walt Disney and has since become a symbol for The Walt Disney Company itself. Walt Disney himself voiced Mickey Mouse from 1928 until 1946, when sound effects man James G. MacDonald took over the role. Mickey has been voiced since the 1970s New Mickey Mouse Club by Wayne Allwine, MacDonald's former apprentice. Appearances * Mickey met Kermit the Frog and the Muppets in the 1990 special, The Muppets at Walt Disney World. Kermit remarked that he and the mouse already knew each other from an organization called FASA: Fictional Animal Stars of America. * Mickey and Kermit also spoke via picture phone in the "Here Come the Muppets" stage show at Walt Disney World. * In the theme park film Muppet*Vision 3D, the character Waldo C. Graphic morphs into Mickey Mouse at the end. References ).]] * In a scene from The Great Santa Claus Switch, a Mickey Mouse toy can be seen on the shelf in Santa's workshop. * In episode 122 of The Muppet Show, Kermit sings "You're the Top" with Ethel Merman, who closes a stanza with "You're Mickey Mouse!" Kermit's response: "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" * The Summer 1983 issue of Muppet Magazine colletcs a number of letters from the Muppets to Kermit concerning their summer vacations. Dr. Bunsen Honeydew spends five days at Epcot Center in Walt Disney World, and reports on what he assumes to be headsets for receiving and sending radio transmissions. His notes include a sketch of the contraption, which turn out to be Mickey Mouse ears. * The Summer 1990 issue of WD Eye, the employee magazine for Walt Disney Imagineering, featured a section with a series of tributes to Jim Henson shortly after his death. One such tribute depicts Mickey Mouse consoling Kermit the Frog on the loss of his creator. Art was credited to Joe Lanzisero and Tim Kirk. * When Santa Claus decides to retire to Florida in Elmo Saves Christmas, one of his elves has prepared for a visit to Walt Disney World by donning a set of Mickey ears. Parodies * A parody of Mickey, Mickey Moose, appears in episode 220 of The Muppet Show. * In the pre-show for Muppet*Vision 3D, Rizzo the Rat dresses up in a black tuxedo jacket, red shorts and yellow bow tie and claims to be Mickey Mouse. * On episode 105 of Muppets Tonight, black and white footage shows Cindy Crawford as one of the original Frogketeers, a spoof of the Mouseketeers from The Mickey Mouse Club. * When the Walt Disney Company purchased the Muppets from The Jim Henson Company, the event found its way into satire by way of political cartoons, such as this one by Anthony Diberardo. * Saturday Night Live parodied Mickey during an April 2006 episode, in an animated "Tv Funhouse" segment that also made reference to Jim Henson. Quotes * "Like Mickey Mouse, he never gives in to violence." - Kermit Love, comparing Big Bird to the famous rodent. Toronto Star, May 16, 1986. * "Mickey Mouse has a new sibling, and he's going to have to get used to it." - Michael Eisner, during the first aborted Disney sale in 1989, about the expected ownership of Kermit. USA Today, August 29, 1989. Category:Celebrities Category:Animated Characters Category:References